


AM4:00

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※ 一定程度的情节捏造（士郎+Emiya主从）※ Lancer谜之陷入无法战斗状态的kuso故事





	AM4:00

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 一定程度的情节捏造（士郎+Emiya主从）  
> ※ Lancer谜之陷入无法战斗状态的kuso故事

“论实力，她们中哪个都轮不到你担心。”一句丝毫不留情面的风凉话拍到脸上。  
卫宫士郎心里不爽，没错是没错啦，我的确比远坂差得远，但你刚才想把我从百货大楼楼顶扔下去，别以为我不知道。  
四处蔓延的乌黑沼泽已然消失，今晚安全了，从者打消他对凛和Saber处境的担忧，两人之间的交谈告一段落。  
跟自己的搭档互相看不顺眼，索性信奉眼不见心不烦，转头将目光投向在场的第三人：身体被重重摔到地面，一向脾气暴躁的枪兵异常安静，如一具冰凉许久的尸体横在街道路边，对光照、声响都不作反应。  
从者战死后不会留下遗骸，他们将如雪天落进掌心的冰晶，比冰晶消逝得更快，不留痕迹地从魔术师搭建的角斗场上退去，转瞬无影无踪。  
士郎伸手触摸Lancer的手肘，内侧皮层下微若无物的一丁点温度还在燃烧，熨烫指尖，随即傻乎乎地舒了口气。虽然不知道为什么没有灵体化，还活着就是好事了。  
对比产生美，处于相同立场之下，他现在觉得Lancer可比自己的Archer好得多。  
“哼，你是脑子不好使还是狗胆包天，随随便便碰触英灵，早点下地狱吧。”  
恼人的声音逢时响彻头顶，叫人火冒三丈又难以反驳。卫宫士郎硬着头皮回嘴：“干嘛，对装备感兴趣不行吗？穿紧身衣的英灵我第一次见，好奇材质是，是人之常情吧。”  
唉，更不像话。  
是吗，Archer露出比反问更刻薄的表情，银光掠过手掌，掏出短剑往倚在怀中昏迷不醒的从者的胸膛刺下，刀锋点破外装，Lancer胸前霎时多出一道伤痕。  
出声制止已经晚了，好在刃风本身无意刺伤本人，不知想给自己御主展示的到底是枪兵装备的防御能力还是里面的白皙皮肤，红衣英灵收回武器，耸耸肩：“呶，就只是这种程度而已，你连这都不知道吗？”  
卫宫士郎回过神来：“我为什么要知道？”  
他到底招惹了何方神圣才会召唤出这么一个……性格麻烦就算了，我行我素也算了，真名也不得而知，再搭上自己这个半吊子魔术师真算是圣杯战争史上的最糟组合。  
瞥见枪兵胸前朦胧显现一抹血色，把刚入耳的劝告丢到脑后，士郎抱着不信任的心态再次将裂口撑开检查，发现那只是Lancer的红色纹身，于是收回手轻咳一声，假装看不见Archer黑上加黑的脸色——仿佛已经再找不出任何难听话来抨击眼前的蠢蛋。  
“我去高一点的地方看守，这家伙交给我，你自己回去吧。为了最终获胜需要先保留他的力量，但我不否认趁现在干掉他以后会轻松很多，随你怎么想。”Archer背起Lancer，一贯冷静的语调生出一丝微妙的别扭味。  
士郎想了想，想不明白哪里不适：“要向Lancer借力吗？那我也得出面，即便他不同意，Master和Servant协同战斗才好吧，所以留在我家就好。”  
Archer没有答话，转身朝卫宫邸走去。  
连日战斗的经历在脑中萦绕不去，加之与从者内讧，时间将近凌晨两点卫宫士郎还没困意，尿意却随着风透过和室的门先袭击肚子，人有三急，只好摸黑起夜，解决掉个人问题再继续睡觉。  
回来的时候突然想往别栋看一看。  
Archer答应安置好Lancer——“安置”的意思是脖子以下埋进土里，遭到坚决反对才作罢，改成随便丢进客房。他对于战争的谨慎态度让人稍许安心，但这家伙很可能趁对方无法战斗干脆来个先斩后奏，毕竟他们俩关系向来差得要死，而Archer对御主的理念本就颇有微词。  
少年赤脚靠近客房，路上没出现异状，更没人跳出来告诫他少趁着半夜四处乱跑，大概他的行动被看穿了其中极大的不信任感，不到关键时刻Archer懒得再多管闲事。  
该回去了。  
真是那样就好了。  
卫宫士郎打开客房的灯，碰见异动的源头。  
走廊里听见的奇怪声响乃是床具隔着门摇晃的动静，蓝色衣装的从者伏在床尾，膝盖着床，脸埋进洋式床垫，身体被迫前后耸动，分不清醒着还是昏迷。红衣英灵一早发觉有人踏进屋来，开灯后非但不掩饰，伸出胳膊把身下人捞起，士郎这才发现Lancer原来已经醒了，像刚从一场十二小时的酣畅大觉中醒来，枪兵搓着与床单相擦磨红的侧脸，稀松平常地招呼他：“哟，是你小子啊……嘶，轻点儿。”  
绝不是幻觉，家里不可能装得下两个这么不知廉耻的幽灵。  
紧身衣开了几个位置暧昧的破洞，Lancer胯下晃荡着半勃起的阴茎，腰部被Archer用双手捏住，粗暴的拔出动作令他屡屡绷紧脚尖、张口吐气。两人都已濒临高潮，床铺绝望地再尖叫了一会儿，伴着沉重的喘息声，汗涔涔的男人们把嘴唇贴到一起，恣意吞食对方的唾液。少年呆愣着，媚红与铁灰的幻影不时瞟向他，让他更尴尬又惊恐得像个柿子，结结巴巴说不清一句话，热汗吧嗒吧嗒掉下眉梢。  
想叫我停下就用令咒吧，Archer的眼神如此表意。  
“你的魔力是从他身上来的，Archer？”Lancer却摆脱他独自下床，经过的路径上洒落一两滴乳白污迹，很难不让人动歪脑筋遐想闸口的状况。士郎后退半步，被枪兵一把揪住领子丢去床边，抬手拍上了门。  
“呿。”弓兵不悦发声，“别打他的主意。”  
Lancer挤出不解的鼻音，凑到士郎面前嗅嗅。  
“我有义务保护我的御主。”Archer补充道，端着胳膊纹丝不动。  
骗人！你骗人！士郎内心控诉，Lancer恰好也开口：“少糊弄人。你的计划里根本不包括这小子，打算找到下家就灭口的话，那你看，我们换换怎么样——把你的魔力借我一点，小子，你还挺喜欢我的吧？”  
自说自话且自作主张，恶魔伸出爪子钳住他的肩膀，眩目慑人的赤瞳忽而拉近，唇上顿时附着了轻薄软物，贪婪地厮磨、吮吸嘴唇，将牙关撬开来。他本能地想要推开，双手推住从紧身衣中裸露的腰部，腰部结实但不过分壮硕，对方像魔力的真空袋，紊乱的气息在Lancer体内流窜，凸起的腰筋一腾一跳，将其人恶劣的身体状况连通至他人的掌心。  
这样下去Lancer会死，卫宫士郎犹豫片刻，手腕的力量逐渐流失。  
……杀意掠过耳际，少年被枪兵揽着一起打了个趔趄，追尾般拖进弓兵的守备范围。床铺不大，三个人待在一起显得十足拥挤，Archer瞪了他一眼，他现在竟分不出应当信任自己的从者还是投靠Lancer更为安全。  
“喂，你很扫兴啊，我用完还给你就是了。”Lancer对Archer说，转回来问，“小子你掐我干嘛。”  
“哈，哈哈，Lancer，这种事……叫Archer帮你就好了吧，我，我还要早休息的，体谅一下……对吧，Archer？”卫宫士郎第一次向他的从者投去求助的目光。尽早离开是非之地就好，只要能溜走，只要Archer答应安抚Lancer，他就立刻脚底抹油绝不回头，回去撞墙忘掉今晚看到的事安心睡觉，当作从没来过客房，以后Archer再对他冷嘲热讽也无所谓了。  
弓兵说：“两人一起说不定更有效率吧。”  
“为啥啊！”  
“‘Master和Servant要协同战斗’，而且……”哼，Archer一脸“真是惨不忍睹”的表情。  
少年的睡裤在不知不觉中撑起一支小帐篷。  
“哦！立起来了！这不还是挺喜欢我的吗？”Lancer果然直率到了极点。只是拜托注意一下，真的挺喜欢你的人差不多快用眼刀把我剁成泥了……啊哈哈，啊哈哈，卫宫士郎尴尬得头皮发麻，然而留给他思考的时间不多，身长超出他将近二十厘米的北欧人忽然跌过来，肌肉发达的胸部撞上他的脸。  
始作俑者拍了一把枪兵的屁股：“想求我们帮助的话，你也该拿出相应的态度来吧。”  
“有这小子在，谁还要你帮忙啊！走开走开！”Lancer伸腿踢他。  
“那真是遗憾，卫宫士郎不想帮你。”  
Archer一边说，摆弄着极度气恼的Lancer，把他的腰按下去，髋部抬高，俗话“撅起屁股”的姿势不过如此标准。他们俩的关系着实是个谜，Lancer没有反抗，当然可能只是因为他生前的环境对于性行为足够开放罢了，他扶着僵硬得一动也不能动的小个子少年，紧身衣变得和布片没多大区别——臀部位置被撕开一大块，胸前的部分也支离破碎——衣不蔽体，两个红肿乳头显眼地鼓翘着，叫人挪不开目光，头发也散了，被进入时难免打颤晃荡。  
“帮个忙吧，小子。”常年拿枪的虎口钳住人类的睡裤边，Lancer咽下被顶到喉咙口的喘息，蹙起眉，玫红眼睛眯藏着欲色，“士郎……”  
太过分了，居然为了这种事改口直呼名字，你疯了吗！  
卫宫士郎的抱怨没有说出口，因为相同的话又提前从Lancer嘴边蹦了出来。  
“呼……嗯……嗯啊！你疯了吗，哈，Archer……！”  
狂乱呻吟中夹杂断断续续的脏话，肉体相互拍打的声音清晰可闻，Lancer攥紧床单，要把床单抓出十个洞，凶猛的交合频率顺着咯吱咯吱的震颤晃得旁观者腿麻。就在士郎的名字被念出之后，Archer突然使力顶撞，此前他一直克制自己保留在“温柔”的范畴，忽然贯穿Lancer的穴，令他一口从头吞到了根，不禁呻吟叫痛。  
“哈，哈啊……疼，你……啊唔……”  
卫宫士郎大约明白了为什么进来时Lancer会是那样的姿势。  
他真的十分虚弱，接受魔力时必要的痛感都令他趴在垫子里啊呜啊呜地叫。  
Archer保持沉默，除去周身骇人的杀气之外，他似乎在尽力做着自己能做的事。  
“没办法……”士郎亲吻枪兵的嘴唇，对同一具身体的共同躁动使他做不到无视时不时传达到舌尖的震动，从而单纯地为其补充魔力，他伸出双手揉弄着Lancer的胸部，夹住软而突兀的乳凸，口中本能地勾挑舌头，痛楚、快感，细小的哼叫声、难耐的、不满的，全部都听得见。  
Lancer的穴里已然积了一些精液，进入几乎没有阻碍，Archer退开后，青色英灵转而跨在他腰上，着实不情愿，但也没有可代替的办法。  
“帮你小子破个处了。”如此说道，少年的那东西总归比成年男人温和一圈，Lancer本人心态相当平和。  
湿润，烘热，蠕动着吮住青涩的根茎。  
“唔……”卫宫士郎好不容易睁开泪水朦胧的眼睛，看到红色的那家伙又出现了，看样子不再生气，板着脸把Lancer的背往下压了压，认真地打算双龙入洞。  
“不行！不行你这个混账！”Lancer叫起来。  
“哦？为什么不行，我就只能看着我的Master和我的……做这种事吗？”糊弄掉某个重要的词，Archer下巴放在Lancer的肩膀上，将两人份的性致握在一起，“觉悟吧，Lancer。”  
夹在男人与少年之间的身躯狠狠打了个颤，偏头避开偎在耳边低语的双唇，捂住耳朵骂骂咧咧，指缝里露出的耳廓飞速涨红——被Archer无情戳穿这点后，Lancer骂得更大声了。  
英灵也罢，神物也好，但凡尚未脱离生物形壳的活体遭受“那番对待”都免不了痛，士郎不敢细想，抱住Lancer的腰，他不停挣扎蹭得自己实在难受，就当是刚刚被他向自己求助的诚恳态度给打动，出于人道主义壮着胆子出声抗议Archer，甚至做好了动用令咒的准备。  
枪兵立刻像逮住水面上的最后一颗救命稻草般一把搂住他的脑袋，差点把他脖子咯嘣一声撅断，转头呵斥身后的Archer：“听到没？小子现在站在我这边！好了好了，你麻利点滚到别的地方去吧！”  
卫宫士郎眼前顿时生出逼真度超标的幻觉，仿佛一匹大型犬拼命对自己示好，毛蓬蓬的尾巴一面疯狂摇动对自己示好，同时得意洋洋左右拍打着Archer的脸。  
完啦，这下令咒用得不及时的话自己死定啦。  
Archer却全然不恼，调出平素踏实冷静的做派辩驳道：“Master，凡事要慎重考虑，何况战场上理大于情，对己方有利的决策才是有价值的。这男人既然开出要求，要我们帮他恢复体力才肯出力协助，防止他之后出尔反尔，叫他先付出些代价并不过分。”  
他一脸平静地说出这些话时，手里也攥着Lancer的腰。  
“放屁，老子是凯尔特的战士，怎么会出尔反尔！”提及誓言方面，Lancer果然有所反应。  
“哼，但这是在现代，借物要打欠条，赊账得靠人情，不能理解么？光之子唷。”  
枪兵愣了一下，怒吼：“凭老子和你的关系还不够赊吗？”  
真当是万丈豪情，士郎听见屋后的鸟儿都吓得拖家带口避难去了。  
哎呀哎呀，弓兵阴阳怪气地唏嘘起来，让我滚到别的地方去的人可是你啊。  
一边是烧得噼啪爆响的灶底火，一边是顶风酸十里的醋坛子，少年艰难地咽了咽口水，万不想充当被他们俩料理散架的生鲜肉，又不由得同情起Lancer：那两人鼻子顶鼻子半天斗法，最终Lancer往旁边地上啐了一口，扭身转到面向Archer的方向去，士郎由此看不见他面对Archer的表情，不过他仍然跨在两支蠢蠢欲动的性器上方，也便意味着妥协。  
“随你们便。”Lancer说，回头瞥了一眼卫宫士郎，完全解除自身的武装。  
青色散发下掩着一道直而深的阴影，Archer褐色的手掌自Lancer脊柱半端捋下，十指分开臀瓣，榴红涡穴已被开拓得足够柔软，足够情事所用，但绝不可能……两支伞帽描摹着Lancer的会阴，他低着头，仿佛做着运动准备前的深呼吸，士郎从后面的角度最多看到茂密的睫毛频繁扑闪。Archer亲吻他的前胸，与少年同时将硬物推进枪兵股间的私处。  
“啊，疼……哈啊，呜……”Lancer死咬下唇，口中不住漏出嗯呜呜难耐的忍痛声，他的内壁与足尖都紧绷并剧颤着，细汗化为豆大汗珠滚下侧颊、后颈、腰背。两根阴茎的顶端一举将洞口撑开，但被极度抗拒的内壁锁住，就此卡在穴口的括约肌处，稍稍动作便牵动神经，“啊……呜……”痛得无往不胜的英雄揪住面前人的额发，冒着眼泪大骂，“疼死了！不行就给我滚！”  
哇哇哇，卫宫士郎赶忙抱紧他，保证绝不再乱动。Archer也一声不吭地揉弄Lancer的性器帮他缓解痛楚，乖乖挨骂，等Lancer能够稍微放松一些才伸出双手，箍住腰部把他的身体沉下，一寸一寸缓缓接纳更多。  
最艰难与痛苦的步骤已经渡过，枪兵试图活动痛得一瞬麻木了的躯干，两柄炙肉的尺寸让他无法含到根部，穴中残留的精水少部分淤积在交合处，私处被撑开并填充到前所未有的程度，竟分泌出润液，冗余的沿插入物淌下。他在恍惚之中细微地动起来，遍体汗湿，体力不见多少回还，一升一沉之间短促而媚气地呻吟，心跳透过皮肤，相互鸣响三人的胸腔，男人与少年啄吻他的颈筋与耳垂，揉抚乳首和阴囊。“哈……啊……嗯啊……”时而被拉进成年男子的怀抱里接纳背后的青涩突撞，时而被推向少年的胸膛，红衣英灵把他的两腿抱到肩上，惩罚似的狠狠撞击他的腿根。  
“啊呜……嗯……哈啊，哈……”Lancer因过度激烈的情爱昏了头似的叫着，放松乃至烂熟的后穴吞吐着两根性器，身体变得顺从，精神状态却逐步好转。魔力补充令他恢复活力，虽然前端射得一塌糊涂，还有心思掐着士郎的下巴逗他，只不过卫宫士郎已经见怪不怪，有时还会撞上去亲他一下，这时候另一个无趣的大人凑过来闹事，主从对峙，像两只相看生厌的同族猫。  
卫宫士郎刚做完就睡着了。毕竟除去体力和魔力流失，此时的时间段等同于通宵，他自己的意志已经撑不过贤者时间，进入梦乡比昏迷还快，留下两名从者收拾残局。  
其实真正动手收拾了的只有一名罢了。  
因为身上沾满了污秽， Lancer仍然不能灵体化，他躺着，伸手找Archer要烟。  
深更半夜去哪找烟，Archer抓住Lancer那只不知好歹的手，把他拉起来，叫他自己去浴室清理干净然后走人。  
“无情的混账！我要和士郎睡！”枪兵翻了个身，欢呼似的，“你滚蛋吧！”  
红衣英灵又一次板起了脸。  
“怎么着，还要晚安吻吗你。”  
青色的星光趟到面前，掀开他散落至前额的短发，亲吻那似曾相识的眉梢。

END


End file.
